Hide
by xSiReNs
Summary: Something from the song Abstract Nonsense by Rin. Rin hides her feelings inside her, she faces depression from her "friends" and people, will Rin attempt suicide or will a curtain new boy come and help her? Bad summary D: sorry
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes there's always a feeling inside of you, just wanting to hide in your room in the dark, cry yourself to sleep._

_A feeling where you're just a loser, trash being thrown away, a puppet being use by somebody. _

_Then a feeling in the outside just faking it smiling away so people don't worry about you, trying not to cry in front of everybody._

_Your boyfriend cheating on you, you just feel played like a toy. _

_Everybody so happy, so free spirit you just want to be like them._

_Friends forcing you to do stuff that you don't want to do._

_People talking about you even your friends behind your back, you feel like you just don't care but the inside you do. _

_I'm Rin Kagamine, I want to escape from everything but then…_

_I'm afraid of death. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hai xD I kinda finally post something huh welp yeah CHEE!

* * *

"Bye mum bye dad." As I waved goodbye to them I ran out the door to school, while having a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Rin-chan!~" My mom called my name; I stopped running and turn around seeing her holding my lunch box.

"You forgot your lunch!" A warm smile appear on my mom face I looked down a shivered a little, seeing people smile makes me wonder why.

"RIN!" I snap out of my thinking, I looked up at my mom; her hands were on her hips with an impatient look on her face

I ran up to her and took my lunch and ran off to school.

x_x_x_x_x

I walked through the hallways…_Smiles, giggling, laughing; on people's faces I wish I could feel what people feels…love, happiness, and hope._

"Oh Rin-chan~" My classmate Miku called putting a hand on my shoulders.

I looked at her she was wearing her school uniform, her hair color was a greenish blue with two pony tails that past her waist, her eyes are a beautiful blue, if only I was beautiful as her, I looked down and looked back at her and put on my best smile.

"Rin-chan I was wondering if you were done with my math homework?" A little smirk appears on her face.

_C-crap…I forgot all about the homework…she going to be mad at me…but…don't I get use to this, just feeling so used by people…no._

I shook my head a little sweat appear on my face and looked back on the ground, I found myself staring at my shoes, I sigh a little and look at her with a nervous face.

"N-no…" I said very quietly_._

"Wow Rin you can't even get my homework done your such a-"she paused and look up at the celling, the bell already had ringed, I sigh and took her hand off of my shoulders.

"I'll try to get it done during class Miku…" I ran off to down to the hallways leaving to class and leaving Miku behind.

_I'm such a this I'm such a that…what am I to people…a loser…a nobody…a doll...something you can control me...or am I just me…or a lone-_

I caught myself lying on the ground, my back felt a little numb, I shook the pain off and sigh a little I looked up seeing a boy on top of me he had yellow hair tied back, with big blue eyes like the ocean very blue, while wearing a school uniform; I haven't seen him around here before.

_I'm guessing he's new Rin._

"Heh, what a clumsy I can be, I'm sorry." A smile appear on his face, a warm smile, he got off of me and bend down and helps me up.

"Um…" I looked down and dust my skirt and fix my white bow on my head.

"I'm Len, I'm kind of the new kid around here, so what's your name." I looked at him; we gazed at each other for a little bit, I shook my head and looked down again.

"Rin…" I said and walked away from him; I felt a hand on mines and stop and stood where I was.

"Well Rin you have a lovely name, and I was wondering what class are you going too." I looked right at him with a nervous face and shake a little kind of scared and sigh a little.

"Health class, were or as and I'm going be late if I don't move?" I finally said my voice impatient; he chuckled right at me and smiles once more.

"Looks like you're going to show me to your class Rinny." He chuckled again and looked at me.

_This is going to be one hell of a day…and Rinny?_

"Okay…" I said quietly, he let go of my hands and off we went to class.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, if I have any mistakes or something wrong please let me know so I can fix them I would like to be a good writer and stuff ^.^ please R and Follow or Favorite or something til next time c: D out~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey c: I'm not dead school finally started and stuff don't worry I'm still writing this so for the Miku and other thing I like Miku don't worry I do it just I couldn't think of who's gonna bully who and stuff so yeah :I again I hope you guys like it if I had any mistakes please tell me so I could fix it ^.^ now enjoy

* * *

I went in the classroom and sat down on my desk putting my head down on the my desk, just remembering what had happen in the hallways early was stupid, it was just a boy, I sigh a little I look outside the window.

_If only I could fall…_

"Rinny- Chan~?" I hear Len said I look at him and raise an eyebrow, he pointed at a girl, I looked up at the girl and sigh a little and look down.

_Lily…_

"Rin or Rinny, I was wondering." Lily look down at me and smirk a little and wink at me, I shake a little and looked away.

"Yes Lily?" I wiper quietly, she giggled and whip her hair to the side and glared a little at me, I cough a little getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after school." Her voice was sweet, it degusted me, I nodded a little, even if I didn't want to but I just didn't want to get made fun of if I said no, she walked away back to her desk, I sigh and put my head down on the desk and turn my hide to look outside the windows.

_Rin…can you…?_

I hear the bell ring, I got up from seat and grab all my stuff together and head out the door, but something pull me back, I felt a hand on my shoulders, I look back to see who it was.

_Him…_

"Rinny don't leave me hanging lets walk home together." Len's voice was calm his blue eyes sparkle, making me blush a little I shook my head and took his hand off of my shoulders.

"Sorry…but I'm going to meet somebody right now." I turn away from him and walk off leaving him behind.

_What's up with that guy…?_

I shook my head, I saw Lily at the end of the hallway with Miku, I walked up to them and put on one of my fake smile on my face, they look at me and smirk a little, they both grab my hands and drag me.

"Rin do us a little favor for us hm?" Miku said looking at me with her smirk on her face, she turn to Lily, Lily giggled, they both let go of my hands, we look at a girl, she was on the ground, she had green hair it was up to her neck, she had on a uniform she was covering her face shaking crazy.

"What…" I look at Miku then Lily; they both laugh and smiled at me.

"I want you to kick her Rin." Lily said as she fixes her hair into a pony tail, I started to shake a little at this, I hear Miku giggling to herself, I shook my head, sweat started to roll down from my head, I kept shaking.

"Why not Rin, to scared?" Miku said smirking at the girl.

"Do it Rin" Lily said, she pushes me towards Miku, Miku push me back to Lily, and it kept going on and on.

_Do it Rin_

_Do it Rin _

_Do it Rin _

_Kick her…_

"You guys should stop."

* * *

A/N- Fav, R and R and Follow ^.^ D is OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Got some news and something that I want to say too, well thanks for the comments I smiled when I look at it and there's gonna be a new story coming out yes it's gonna be RinxLen and its a song that I listen to you guys might know it :) that's the news hope you guys enjoy the story ^o^

* * *

"You guys should stop." I heard Len's voice, I turn around seeing him standing there having a serious look on his face he had his arm cross, I cried a little and look down.

"So what, it's not like she's not going to do nothing, wimp." Lily said with a smirk on her face putting a hand on one side of her hips, Miku took out her phone and started taking picture of me crying.

"You know that's not nice." Len's voice got a little deeper, I looked at him, my eyes were a little widen, he look at me and walk towards me and the girl and kneel down and looked at Lily and Miku.

I look at the girl with green hair, she was shaking a little and look at me she was scared tears rolling down her cheek, and then she looked away.

"Come on Miku lets leave leaving this green girl and this spoil little brat, with her _boyfriend." _Lily said, Miku nodded they both left the three alone.

"Hey you guys are alright?" I hear Len said and I nodded at the question we both look at the green head girl, still shaking a little she looked up at us and got up quickly fixing herself up.

"T-thanks…" she nodded and walked quickly away leaving me and Len all alone, Len looked at me and smiled a little, I looked at him and gaze at him a little bit and looked away.

"You alright Rin" Len said helping me up from the ground, I nodded a little and sigh to myself as I dust the dirt off of myself.

"Thanks for helping…" My voice a little quiet but calm, Len smirk at me and put a thumbs up.

_Cocky ass._

"No problem Rinny-Kins~"I shivered at that name and hit him on the shoulders, I heard him chuckled as he rub the back of his neck, I roll my eyes and walked off but I felt warm hands on mine, I looked down at my hands seeing Len was holding my hand, I look up at him and saw a smile on his face.

"Mind if I walk you home?" I blush a little at the question and took his hand off of mind and kept walking apparently he followed me home talking about whatever he's talking about I just ignored him, I shook my head and sigh to myself.

_When will he leave me alone for once…?_

We finally got to my house, Len wave to me goodbye as he left to go home, I ran inside the house and ran up to my room ignoring my parents I close the door and lock my door, I jump on the bed laying on my back, looking at the celling.

_Rinny…what a stupid nickname…What a stupid boy…Len._

As I got done with my homework I got ready to bed all I could think was…_Len…_

_Why...? _

* * *

A/N- Oh and most of all you guys might be seeing "Green girl" or ...Gumi xD yes she will be in some chapters but till next time! c:  
**I don't own vocaloid! **


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- SOOOO hey xD kind of tired right now for writing, so much stuff happening, school and parents and drama you know so yeah, hope you guys enjoy this ^o^ _

* * *

_Pace, pace, pace, pace _

I kept running to school knowing I'll be late, sweat was rolling down my face, my hair became a little frizzy, my bow was not perfectly tie while my face was hot and about red by now, all I can remember was my alarm clock went off at the wrong time.

I finally made it to school as I walk inside the building the school bell went off all the kids in the hallway went to their classes, I was standing in front of the door I started walking over to my locker and open it, grabbing some things and putting some stuff away.

"RIN!" I hear a particular voice, I turn my head and saw Len running up to me, I started shaking a little, he stop in front of me and smiled at me.

"What?" I turn my head and close my locker and look at him again, he frown a little and grabbed my hand, I shook my head a little and started to freak out a little.

"Were already late to class Rinny, let's go." He started dragging me to class, I sigh to myself while rolling my eyes in annoyance.

_Oh right, can this day get better. _

x_x_x_x

_Lunch time finally. _

I went over to my locker and open it to grab my lunch out, kids were running to the cafeteria, I slide down on the lockers and sat down on the floor and took my lunch out and started eating.

_So peaceful and quite right now. _

I lay my head against the lockers and close my eyes for a bit to relax.

"There you are Rin, I been looking all over for you" I open my eyes and saw Lily in front of me with a smirk on her face, I put my lunch back into my bag and stood up.

"What do you want?" I started shaking a little in fear, she grab me by my shoulders and pin me against the lockers, I groan a little in pain, I stare at the floor, not wanting to look at her.

"That stunt or whatever that boy, was stupid." Her voice was calm, I started shaking a little more, and sweat was rolling down my neck.

"You're so stupid Rin; I don't see why you're here." She smirk and throws me to the ground, tears were forming on my eyes I try to hold it in but I couldn't, they started rolling down my cheeks, I still looked down at the ground, I saw tears rolling down my cheeks on to the ground.

I hear the bell ring, I look up at Lily seeing that she was gone to her class, I got up and ran off to the girls bathroom, I open a stall and went in, I sat down on the toilet and began to cry.

_If I wasn't so scared of death I would have done it…_

_If I haven't met Len I would have done it…_

x_x_x_x

I walk inside my house and sat my bag down, and went to my room and close the door and lock it; I went over to my bed and lay down, looking at the ceiling.

_So much pain, it hurts so much…_

I turn my head to my desk and saw a pair of scissors, I got up from my bed and walk over to my desk and pick the scissors up.

_Should I? _

I put the scissors close to my neck, I look at the mirror, tears were forming on my eyes.

_Stop mocking me… _

_Stop it…_

_NOW_

"STOP MOCKING ME!" I threw the scissors at my mirror and saw it broke the shards were on the floor, I back up against the wall and slide down to the ground, I hold my knees against my chest, I lay my head on my knees and began to cry.

I heard my parents knocking on the door hearing them say.

"Are you alright Rin?"

"Open the door now!"

_So much pain so much…_

_If I wasn't scared of death…_

_I would have done it…_

_Please someone help me…_

_Help me…_

_Len…_

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME!

**I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Going to bed now, kind of did this eh so enjoy~

* * *

I started walking to school, the sun was shining, birds where singing or chirping, the breezes felt good, I close my eyes.

_Just fake it Rin…and smile it…_

I sigh to myself and looked down on the ground still walking, kids were skateboarding or riding their bikes to school, and girls were chatting with their friends and giggling, I shook my head to the side and stop walking.

_BEEP _

"Huh…" I look up, and saw a car about to run me over, I couldn't think straight, I felt warm arms around me and carry me out of the street, I look up and saw Len.

_L-Len… _

"Ehh!" I blush red like a tomato and look away, I heard Len chuckling, he put me down on back on my feet, I cross my arms and look on the ground again.

"You should look where you're going Rinny" He smirk at me, I glare at him and turn around and started walking, I saw Len catching up to me and walking by my side, I look at him just wondering about him, I blush a little and look away.

"I see a blush Rinny; don't tell me you're falling for me." I blush redder and walked faster as I can away from him.

_No..._

_Yes…_

_No…_

I shook my head and ran off away from him, I couldn't like him, I don't like anybody, I kept running until I got to the front of the school, I puff trying to catch my breath, I was redder from blushing and running, I open the school door and started walking thru the hallways. People were looking at me, some were giggling, the guys were smirking at me.

_The hell…_

I walk up to my locker and open it, spiders and tampons came out of my locker, some of the spiders got on I scream and trip on the tampon and fell to the floor I wipe the spiders off of me.

_Fake spiders…_

I saw people recording me and other people were laughing at me, I started shaking, I look up finding Lily in front of me, she started smirking at me, she put her face closer to mine and whisper something to me.

"Sometimes Rin I wonder why, you're here." She giggled and smirk more, the bell rang and all the kids put their phones away and ran off to class also Lily did too. I just sat there on the floor looking down, tears were forming on my eyes, they started to roll down my cheeks, I look down on the ground and began to cry.

"Hey." I look up and saw Len in front of me, he kneel down on the floor and smile a little at me, I started to cry more, I wrap my arms around him giving him a hug, I blush a little still crying, I felt arms around me, Len gave me a hug back.

"L-Len…" I kept crying, he patted my head, I look at him, tears were rolling down my cheeks, Len wipe them away, and smile.

"Yes Rinny." His voice calm a cool, I look at his blue eyes.

"Don't…leave my side…" I said as I lay my head against his chest, I blush more, I hear a chuckle from Len.

"I promise Rin."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thank you for some tips **Amy Kitty Katz **^o^ really and plus this is like my first story plus my other one Love me. But hey I'm still trying ^^; ugh but any way again might not type as much because of school and such and more drama and stuff and yeah really ^.^ and for some people that are kinda confuse a little this is actually Rin's pov not anybody else's if your kind of confuse just to let you know not time for me to shut up hahaha enjoy~

* * *

"Rinny-chan~" I hear a cute sweet voice calling my name; I turn to my other side and snuggle with my pillow. I kept hearing my name being called out, I open one of my eyes and saw my little brother standing, he had on his red and white stripe t-shirt with blue casually jeans, he had yellow hair and blue bright eyes, kind of like mines.

"Yes Rinto?" My voice was deep, I sat up on my bed and look at him, my hair was messy or everywhere, I think I have bags under my eyes, I glared at him, he started to get terrified and started to rattle a little.

"I just w-wanted to say…can you take me to the park today." He look at away and look at the floor, his voice was low and smooth, I sigh to myself not wanting to take him to the park. But I had too; I got up from my bed and walked over to him and patted his head delicate.

He look up at me with his big blue eyes, and smile in joy, he started to nod rapidly wanting my answer, I nodded my head and pointed to the door so he can get out.

"Out now." I order, he nod and walk out, I close my door and started changing, I wore my yellow shirt with blue pants, I comb my hair to take the tangles out. I put on bow and tie it and put on my two hair clips. I put on my best smile and went out.

x_x_x_x_x

"_Don't…leave my side…" I said as I lay my head against his chest, I blush more, I hear a chuckle from Len._

"_I promise Rin."_

I shook my head, still remembering what had happen yesterday, I look at Rinto, he was in the sand box trying to build a sand castle, it kept falling down, he pouted to himself and crosses his arm in shame, I giggle a little.

I felt a hand on my shoulders; I turn my head and saw Len.

_Oh great…not him, just calm down Rin. Remember smile and fake it…_

"Hey Rinny, didn't expect to see you here today." He smile at me, the sun reflect to his blue eyes, they sparkle so brightly, I blush a little and nodded.

"Yeah, me too Len." I put on my fake smile; he sat down next to me and looked at me with a cheerful look. I saw Rinto walking up to us; Len looked at him and back at me with a confused face.

"Sissy, who is he?" Rinto pointed to Len and started to glare at him nutty, Len chuckle a little and rub the back of his neck. I rolled my eyes and patted Rinto head softly.

"He's my friend bratty." Rinto glare at me also, he didn't like the name and cross his arms and gave a grumpy look.

"No…he's your boyfriend." I blush at the comment and look away in humiliation, I heard Len laughing in the background. Rinto nodded and walked back to the sand box.

"So Rinny how's your weekend going?" I heard Len speaking trying to start a conversation, I put my thumbs up for a yes, he nodded and holds my hand, I look at him with a frown on my face, he blush and looked away from me.

"Len, your hand." I felt his hand sweating a little; he took his hand off of mine and puts a hand on his chin thinking about something.

"About yesterday Len, I-"I got interrupted by Len, he grab my arms not to tight and pulled me into a kiss. I felt his on mine, my eyes widen in shock, it was kind of aggressive a little but sweet too.

_Damn it Rin, you can't like him or…Love him…but then I am…_

The kiss felt like forever and enjoyable, he parted and started to blush madly red and smiled a little. I looked away at him and got up from the bench and put my hand over my mouth.

"Like you said Rin, don't leave my side and I promise you I won't leave your side, because I like you a lot." He chuckled to himself and smiled, I looked back at him with a blush on my face, knowing I do like him back, I smiled at him.

"I like you too…Len." I muttered to myself, I was about to walk over to Rinto, Len grabbed my hand, he had a proud smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes in humiliation.

"So you do like me huh?" His smirk grew more, I tumble in fear but hey I do like him so I nod. He gave me a peck on my cheeks and smiled at me.

"Good." I got closer to my face, and about to kiss me, I felt a tub on my shirt and put a hand on Len's face and push him back a little, I saw Rinto holding onto my shirt, he had a droopy look wanting to go home.

"Len I'll see you later okay." I looked at him and smiled at him, he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded, I gave him a peck on his cheeks, he looked amused and blushed. I giggled and walked away with Rinto.

"So that was your boyfriend Rinny-chan." Rinto said, he flash a quick smirk at me, I blush madly red and pinch his cheeks. He cried in pain, I know how Rinto hates it when someone pokes his cheeks or pinches them.

"I'm sorry Rinny, I'M SORRY!" He yelled and tears rolled down his cheeks, I let go of them and cross my arms together. I glared down at him, he started to tremble in fear and gulp a little.

"You're never going to bring this up to mom and dad got it?" I demanded, he nodded his head and wiped his tears, I wrapped an arm around him and brought him close to me and smiled to myself.

"I won't tell mom and dad if you let me have some of you candy." I heard Rinto said as he chuckled to himself.

"Shut up idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- ^o^ hello guys haha this chapter is just a little RinxLen date you know do something a little sweet ^u^ that's it really now ENJOY~

* * *

It's been a while since me and Len been together he's been taking me to board walks and movies and other places I haven't been too. It's like I'm a different person the sad little Rin is gone and a happy Rin is here.

I was in my room doing my homework as usually; I let out a yawn, I was pretty bored out of my mind. I heard my phone ring I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I let out another yawn, and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Tired missy?" I recognize the voice it was Len, I blushed a little and rolled my eyes.

"No, why Shota?" I ask closing my math text book, his voice sounded a little a little deep, I blushed more and lay on my bed looking at my fan.

"I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me." He asked, my cheeks heated up when he ask me that, I giggled and smiled.

"Sure." I said, I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet and took some clothes out, Len hung up, I sat my phone down on my head and got ready. I looked it the mirror I was wearing an orange t-shirt with black skinny jeans, I put on my shoes and fix my hair.

"What you getting ready for?" I jumped a little to see Rinto standing wearing his pajamas; I rolled my eyes in annoyance and cross my arms.

"It's called knocking not just walk in idiot." I mumbled to myself, he walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"You going out with Lenny tonight." He said and started laughing, I looked away and started to blush like a tomatoes.

"Whatever Rinto." I grabbed my phone and went out.

x_x_x_x

"Your brother is something else Rin." I hear Len said still laughing for what I had told him. We were walking to the movies; I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"He's something else alright." I said, I gritted my teeth a little and sigh a little, I felt arms wrap around me, I looked up to see Len smiling at me. I blushed and smiled back, he peck my cheeks and chuckled a little.

x_x_x_x

We finally got to the movie theaters; we paid our tickets and we were waiting in line to buy popcorn.

"You're going to like the movie were gonna watch." I heard Len said, I smiled and nodded, I looked around a little and something caught my eyes.

_No…please tell me…_

It was Lily and Miku. There standing around on their phones texting, I started shaking a little and turned back facing Len. He gave me a worried look, I shook my head, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, he chuckled a little and smiled.

We got our popcorn and walked into the movie theaters and watched the movie.

x_x_x_x

After the movie was over, we started walking, I look up at the sky to see day turn into night, the stars were out shining bright.

_So beautiful tonight…_

"I see you like the stars." Len said gazing at the stars, I giggled a little nodded.

"Yeah, so pretty." We both stop walking and sat down on a bench, I scooted closer to Len and lay my head down on his shoulders and gaze at the stars.

"You see those stars Rin." I looked to see where Len was pointing; I nodded and looked at him.

"Yeah." I simply said. He chuckled a little and smiled.

"It looks like a smiley face." He said, I titled my head in confusion and shook my head.

"It looks like a circle." I murmured to myself. He chuckled and wrap his arms around me, my body felt warm; my face heated up and looked back at the stars.

"Love you Rin." I heard him say softly, I giggled and peck his cheeks.

"Love you too." We gaze at the stars and sat there like it was forever.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Hey guys ^-^ I finally got to write a little, I had school and stuff its pushing me away from writing and stuff so I might not update a lot so bare with me here and thanks guys for reviewing and other stuff it just brings up my day when I'm sad or tired *sighs* so yeah and this chapter might be short too, I'm kind of having a writers block but I'm thinking. And most of all this story is coming to a complete or and end just a little more chapters left haha ^o^. Welp enjoy and sorry if its kinda tiring again bare with me writers block and school.

* * *

"Can't believe she's dating him." I heard a girl said gossiping to one of her friends.

"I know right, what does he see in her."

"What a whore." I heard Lily said smirking to her friends; she was fixing her hair while holding a small mirror.

I was walking down the hall with Len holding hands, it was Monday of course, I was tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open but I try. Ever since Len came girls were all over him even Lily and Miku, I rolled my eyes in annoyance just thinking about just makes me a little jealous.

I heard the bell ring I looked up at Len, I saw his blue eyes looking down at me and gave me a warm smile and gave me a fast but gently kiss on the lips. I blushed a little; he parted and gave me one last smile.

"I'll see you okay." He said and smiled and walked off to his class, I nodded and went to mine class; I walked in at sat down in my seat.

"He is kind of cute." I heard a girl said. I turn my head a little to se Miku and Lily next to the girl I saw a while back ago. She had green short hair that goes up to her shoulders and had bright green eyes. She looked a little terrified.

"So you do like him Gumi." Miku said smiling down at her, Gumi nodded her head slowly and blush a little. Lily got in front of her and cross her arms.

"So do it." Lily said ordering her to do something, Gumi shook her head to the side looking more terrified, I sigh to myself and put my head down on my desk.

"Gumi come on." Miku said pleading her; I heard a sigh escaped Gumi lips.

"No, it's stupid and dumb so sorry but no." Gumi said angrily at them, Lily and Miku walked past me and sat down in their seat in front of me and they both started giggling to themselves.

_What are they planning on doing…?_

x_x_x_x

The bell finally ringed I got up and stretched my arms, I look up to see Lily smiling at me, I gave her a look, she picked up a piece of paper and gave it to me. I looked at it and I looked up at her to see that she was already gone with Miku.

I open the paper and read it.

_Come meet me by the garden after school, I want to talk to you alone. _

I rolled my eyes getting fired up; I crumbled up the paper and throw it on the way out.

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME~**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I updated yay ^o^ I finally raised my grade up...finally .; and I have lots to do today like go to the mall with my friends and one of my friends boyfriend and sleepover so I'm kinda you know yea xD and I have lots of homework to do too so I might not update much but I will don't worry ^-^ now enjoy the story.

* * *

I kept tapping my desk waiting for the bell to ring; it was already the last period of the day finally, I kept wondering why Lily gave me that note. I looked outside the window to see a pretty sunset, I heard the bell ring, I jump in surprise a little and got up.

"So you Len's girlfriend?" A girl said to me chewing on her gum, I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement; she giggled to herself and put her hand on my shoulders.

"Good luck." She said smirking to herself she let go of my shoulders and walked away from me, I sigh to myself and walked off to the garden that we had on top of the roof since Lily wanted to tell me something.

I heard giggles from girls mouths, guys were staring at me smirking.

_The hell was going on…_

I finally got to the end of the hallway and went up the stairs, I saw Miku running down the stairs, she was giggling to herself, I got a little nervous and kept walking. I open the door to the rooftop to the garden; I walk in and shut the door behind me.

I gasp to what I saw, I had tears forming on my eyes, Len was kissing Lily, I felt tears rolled down my eyes, I shook my head and grabbed the door handle and twist it open and ran out of that sight.

x_x_x_x

I ran up to my room and slam the door; I slide down the door until I sat on the ground. I hugged my legs and lay my head on my knees and cried some more.

_I shouldn't have trust him…_

"Rinny-chan. ~" I heard Rinto said calling my name, I sniff and got up from the floor and opened the door he had on his regular clothes a white t-shirt and pants, he was holding two spam musubi.

(A/N- If you don't know what a spam musubi is, it has span and rice and seaweed it's really good ^0^ sorry about that back to the story.)

He looked at me and frown; we walked in my room and sat on my bed. I closed the door behind me and went to my bed and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Rinny?" His voice was calm but yet he had a frown on his face, I looked down at him and petted his head and smiled a little.

"It's nothing." I lied, Rinto frown even more and threw a spam musubi at me, and crosses his arms.

"Is it your boyfriend guy?" I shot a glare and Rinto, he stick his tongue at me, I push him off of my bed.

"Rinny is a big footy meanie." I heard Rinto said he smirked and ran out.

"Oh my…" I mumbled to myself, I rolled my eyes and open my spam musubi and ate it.

_What's going to happen now…?_

I thought to myself as I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

_If only…I wasn't afraid of death…_

* * *

A/N- Till next time...and for Len I was thinking of Spice omg.../shot

**BYE BYE~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This shows what really happen -o- but noa enjoy~ **

* * *

"_You sure this is a good idea Lil?" Miku said to Lilly writing down some stuff in the library. It was already the last period of the day. Lily giggled and gave Miku a look._

"_Look Miku, you said you wanted to be my friend and now you are, if you don't want to be my friend then you know what…you could be a loner." Lily whisper to Miku, Miku gave her a sad glance and nodded slowly. _

_The bell rang, school was finally over, Lily walked up to Len who was putting his stuff away._

"_Hey Len." Len looked up to see Lily smiling at him, he smiled back and got up from his seat and put in his backpack._

"_Hi Lily." Len said calmly to her, Lily grabbed his hand and looked into his blue sapphire eyes, he raise an eyebrow kind of curious a little._

"_I want to show you something, it's a garden, have you seen it before?" Len shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Lily giggled and started walking with him to the garden._

_o-o-0-0_

_They finally reach the top of the roof, it had flowers everywhere, Len walked over the fence sighing to himself wondering where Rin was. Lily walked over by his side and smiled at him._

"_You okay?" Len looked down at Lily, she was staring at him with a shy look on her face, Len smiled and nodded._

"_Yes Lily I'm fine just wondering where Rin is?" Len looked away at her, looking at the sunset, Lily started mumbling rude comments under her breath and clench her fist together._

"_Len can I ask you something?" Len look at Lily again and smile again._

"_Sure."_

_Lily grabbed Len my the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to her face and kisses him, Rin open the door to fine what not to be real._

_But ran out of the horrible sight._

* * *

**A/N- Also some things might happen to Miku cause like she awesome like that**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- HNNNGGGG! I must do a story about Ib and Garry, pedo bea-/shot okay but anyways enjoy~ ^o^**

* * *

After Rinto's cheering up thing, it didn't work, I still felt heartbroken I just don't know what to believe right now. I drank my orange juice and grabbed my backpack and walked off to school for another horrible day.

I kept my walking pace, I kept looking at the ground, I didn't want to go to school, I didn't want to see Lily or Len, I don't even want to see anybody. While thinking that I wasn't even thinking right, I bump into someone.

I saw Miku on the ground, my heart stop beating once I saw her, she rubbed the back of her neck and got off the ground, I started to shake getting afraid what she might do. But all she did was pick her stuff off the ground and looked at me, not glared but looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Miku…" I calmly said to her, she nodded and giggled a little at me.

"The same Rin." I looked surprising at her for what she said I cross my arms and glared at her.

"What's up with you?" Miku smiled a little and shook her head, she dust the dirt off of her skirt and walked off leaving me standing.

~.~.~.~

I got to the school, I was walking to my locker but apparently I saw Len standing checking his watch. I sight to myself getting a little nervous but I still walked, I got to my locker and opening it.

"Hey babe. ~" Len wrap his arms around me, I rolled my eyes and put my stuff in.

"…"

"What's wrong?" He kissed my cheeks, usually I would blush but not now, he kept kissing my cheeks. I pushed him off of me and looked at him.

"Geez Rin what's up with you?" He shyly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, I started shaking in anger.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, everybody started looking at us, the girls started giggling a little and the guys started to smirk.

"I don't know unless you tell me." It felt like my vain started popping out, I was holding in my tears so they won't shed.

"You know what you can go and kiss your new girlfriend Lily." Everybody started to gasp, all the girls started gossiping, I saw Lily walking towards Len she wrapped her arms around him. Len flinched and looked down at her.

"Why you jealous Rin?" I felt tears rolling down my face, everybody started laughing, I looked away from Len and Lily and saw Miku looking down on the ground not laughing but feeling guilty, I sigh to myself and ran off, I heard Len calling my name but I ignored it not wanting to be there anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Were getting to an end ;O; amg but anyways, theirs gonna be a chapter or squel something i don't know but till we get to the end your gonna see ^o^ and plus you guys could pm me if ya want I'm not shy I like to talk and stuff and rp too : so yeah but anyways enjoy~ **

* * *

_Pace, pace, pace_

_Take a deep breath Rin._

I put my hand over my chest trying to catch my breath. I ran off away from Len and Lily, I didn't even bother looking back, I ended up outside in the schools garden, but anyway I went over and sat down on the bench and lean back against the walls and stared at the flowers.

Flowers were my only friends my **ONLY **friends until I met Miku. Yes me and Miku were friends once until we both hit middle school, we didn't talk to each other and when I had the chance to talk to her she ignores me. Then when I saw her with Lily she completely changed.

I kept looking at the flowers, there were colorful, very colorful, I looked at another one, the rose was dying, I sigh to myself and looked at the ground.

_If you weren't only afraid of death…_

_If I wanted to die I would have been gone…_

_By now…_

"There you are!"

"Huh…" I turned my head to fine Len standing huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath, his face was a little red. He walked up to me and stood in front of me. I looked away from him not wanting to see his face or not wanting him here.

"Rin…" His voice sadden, he kneel down and put a hand on my shoulders and kept looking at me with his blue eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you nor I kiss Lily…she kissed me." I looked at him, my face was calm but tears were forming in my eyes wanting to let them fall, but I want to hold them in.

"Why didn't you break the kiss then…?" I mumbled still looking away from him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

_The hell…_?

"I was surprised okay." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he looked away from me and gulp, and I started to shake a little and started to explode inside me. (A/N- Not really like it saying you're mad at someone then boom you're going to explode on him by yelling xD but back to the story.)

"So you wanted to kiss her?" I said in surprise.

"N-no…"

"You're so stupid did you not know that." I took his hand off of my shoulders and got up, he stood up also and looked on the ground.

"Stupid, at least I'm not the one who wants to kill myself." I stood there in shock for what he said, but finally I let my tears flow down my cheeks, I turned around and started to walk away but I felt hands grabbing my arms.

"Rin…I didn't mean it like that…" Tears were still falling down, I shook my head and push him off and walked off leaving him by himself.

_~ How pointless, I want to stop, so I jump into a path. How boring I've become weary, so I start running away in the middle of my journey. ~_

The ended I ran off wanting to leave. What Len said, what people said, even Miku my only friend I had, I looked up at the sky it was getting cloudy I smiled to myself and kept running until I found myself in an alley.

* * *

**Till Next Time :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Here is the ending of Hide ;o; thank you guys for reviews, reading, and everything ^o^' my laptop is not working so I'm using my mom's computer so I might kind of update slow soooo yeah but anyways here it issss~**

* * *

"Hello little lady. ~" I turned around too fine a guy with baggy pants that were kind of ripped; he was wearing a black hoodie with sneakers. I shook my head, I know where this was going, I walked past him ignoring him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

I yelped in pain from how hard he was grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go you FREAK!" The guy only smirked at me like it was funny, he covered my mouth with his hands, I started shaking trying to get out of his grip.

"Shut up you little bitch." I bite his hands, he yelp in pain and took his hand off of my mouth and growled at me.

"You wish you haven't done that." He turned me around and kicked me on the ground and grabbed my hair and yanked it.

I yelp and felt tears running down my cheeks.

~How pointless. I want to stop, so I point the gun at the temple of my forehead. ~

"S-stop…" I strutted in fear, was this going to be the end of me

_~How boring. I've become weary, but I can only keep on fantasizing about suicide. I feel like crying from my suffering, but am unable to cling to anymore, and my voice is being ridiculed and ignored. To put it simple, I am merely a piece of junk. ~_

_Was it time for me to go…was this what I wanted…_

_Rinto…I'm sorry, Mom, Dad…Miku…_

_Len…_

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered softly in my ears, I closed my eyes and smiled so brightly.

_I did want this…_

I felt the rain pouring on us, it felt good too good, but the thing was…

_~It's going to rain tomorrow for sure~_

_I couldn't feel it…_

_I guess life got tired of me…_

_I guess it's over for me…_

_My heart feels so…_

_Better again and empty…Like there's nothing to love or to be sad about…_

_But the thing is…_

_Am I afraid of death…?_

* * *

**Till next time**


End file.
